


Colorblind

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Kuroo & Kenma Drabbles [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Cuties, Kids, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: When you see your soulmate, you can suddenly see the world in color. So why had Kenma always been able to see color?





	Colorblind

**Author's Note:**

> Just randomly had this thought and had to write it down, hope you enjoy!

Kenma Kozume was 13 years old when his parents first sat him down and had the “talk” with him.

 

The talk about soulmates, and how to find them. It was pretty common for kids to learn about this stuff from their parents. It wasn’t taught directly in school like one would learn about sex, but it did come up on occasion. It wasn’t a complex matter, although no one knew how it happened or why it worked, but it was easy to explain, even to kids. Most of them learned about it from their parents around the beginnings of middle school, although some knew what it was before anyone had to explain it, due to the fact that it had already happened to them. Because, yes, some children find their soulmate at an early age, even as early as 13.

 

When a person were to find their soulmate, no matter where they are or what time of day it was, it always happened exactly the same at the exact same instant for each person. You’d blink, colorblind to everything apart from white and black, then when your eyes open again, suddenly everything is filled with color’s that you’d never seen or imagined before. It was truly an extraordinary thing, one that every child looks forward into their future too.

However, for Kenma, he was utterly bewildered at what his parents were telling him.

 

“So, honey, if that ever happens to you, that’s how you know. The person will be right here in front of you, that’s what happened with me and your father.” His mother said with a warm smile, holding his fathers hand.

“Do you understand?” She asked.

 

Kenma nodded, completely confused but not wanting to continue the conversation any further.

 

“Alright dear, well.. that’s all we wanted to talk to you about. You may go play now.”

 

Kenma left the living room, deep in thought. Due to the fact that he had few friends and exposure much to the world apart from school, he had never heard this before. He couldn’t understand what it meant to ‘see color’, because he was pretty sure that he already COULD see color.

 

The boy walked up to his bedroom mirror, peering into it and studying his reflection carefully. He was pretty sure that the feint, warm color of his cheeks wasn’t black and white, and he was almost certain the light feverish color of his eyes wasn’t simply shades of dark and light, either. He let out a small sigh and thought for a moment. _Maybe I could ask Kuroo.._  he thought as he wondered what other kids his age saw. Kuroo was basically his only friend, and the only person who Kenma talked to outside of his family, so he decided that the raven boy was someone he could ask about this.

 

The boy left his room, walking outside and down the street to where Kuroo lived. As he approached the house, he could hear his friend in the back yard and walked back to find the boy tossing a volleyball around. He tossed his above his head before jumping up and slamming it down, shouting out joyously as he did so.

 

“Hey, Kuro.” Kenma said quietly, but Kuroo heard and immediately turned around.

 

“Kenma! Hey! Wanna toss to me?” The boy asked with a grin, his crazy hair dampened with sweat.

 

Kenma nodded with a small noise of agreement. Kuroo tossed him the back and Kenma began to toss up to Kuroo, who would jump up and slam the ball down once more, over and over again. Kenma watched him, still continuing his tosses but wondering in his head how to bring up his question to his friend. After a little while, the boy spoke.

 

“Hey, Kuro..” he began, using the nickname without hesitation, “have you ever heard about.. soulmates?”

 

Kuroo laughed, catching that ball that had been in the air and facing him. “Of course I have! Everyone our year knows, Ken.” He snickered.

 

Kenma blushed slightly. “But what about color..?” He questioned again.

 

“Mm, Yeah. I’ve heard people see it when they see their soulmate. I dunno if I believe that,” he said with a shrug, “either it’s not true or mine must be broken, ‘cuz I’ve always been able to see color. For as long as I can remember, at least.” He continued nonchalantly.

 

Kenma’s eyes went wide, his mind raced for a few minutes. _Kuroo can see it too?? So, that means it’s not true? Or it really is broke-_  but then his thoughts halted abruptly. A blush formed over his face as realization set in.

 

_Kuroo.._

 

“You okay? Ya look like you were just punched in the face. Haha!” Kuroo laughed at him from a few feet away. Kenma’s fingers trembled slightly as he glanced at his best friend.

 

“I’m fine.. it’s nothing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehheheheh


End file.
